Inocência Enganosa
by liv.darkladie
Summary: Naru tem um namorado desconfiado...e um emprego pior ainda...fora isso tem uma boa familia, e fara de tudo para conservala...[SasuNaru][ShikaTema][POVs][Lemon][poukissimo drama]
1. Chapter 1

**Bom a minha inspiração pra essa fic veio depois de ler "Chicos de alquier no lloran"("Garotos de programa não choram") -de umas das minhas idolatradas ficwriters, fati-chan-o-ero-sensei – a história era um drama bem cheio de vida real, onde o Naruto era garoto de programa, aqui ele tbm eh!!! Daí como eu gosto da equipe de Suna coloquei eles ai, tipoh eh uma tentativa horrível de drama, acreditem, eu não acho q se pareça com um drama isso!!!**

**Degusten el fic...**

**_Inocência Enganosa_**

**Gaara POV**

São exatamente 6:30 da manhã e eu não sei o que faço ainda deitado, normalmente eu já estaria acordado desde as seis, mas acontece que ainda não vieram me chamar. Prefiro permanecer deitado até que alguém apareça, já que se tiver que levantar vou ir direto a delegacia...

**- Gaara acorda, já estamos atrasados... -**murmura uma voz feminina claramente cansada e sonolenta da porta do quarto- **fiz café e torradas, seja rápido** -diz se afastando.

Abro meus olhos e passo a pegar as primeiras peças de roupa que encontro, que são uma calças jeans preta rasgada, uma camisa preta e por cima um casaco jeans azul manchado. Calço meus tênis e pego minha mochila preta, para logo sair lentamente do quarto.

Ao chegar na cozinha me deparo com a dona da voz, Temari, minha irmã mais velha, ela está com uma cara horrível, usa um roupão branco e tem uma toalha na cabeça.

-** O que você entendeu quando eu disse: seja rápido, pelo amor de Deus,-**fecha os olhos enquanto massageia a fronte com uma das mãos-** Gaara, você tem dez minutos para comer seu café -**toma um gole da xícara azul na outra mão.

- **Você está com uma cara horrível, aconteceu algo? **-pergunto sabendo que mesmo se tivesse acontecido ela não me falaria- **E o Naruto, onde está?**

Dessa vez ela assume uma expressão preocupada, vejo como seus olhos verdes tremem ao imaginar o pior...

- **Ohayo** -ouvimos uma voz vinda da sala.

Seus passos se aproximam cada vez mais, é quando finalmente vemos com perfeição os cabelos loiros rebeldes e os olhos azuis-celeste. Temari atravessa a cozinha com passos duros e para bem em frente ao recém-chegando. Um silêncio se faz presente, sendo quebrado apenas pelo sonoro tapa, que estalou bem na bochecha esquerda de Naruto.

**- Merda, Naruto... **-diz Temari, enquanto abraça ele contra seu peito- **o que eu disse sobre sair com estranhos... que tipo de idiota você é?**

**- Tema-chan...**

**- Você está bem? Você não sabe como eu fiquei preocupada, se acontecesse algo com você...**

**- Tema, você está me asfixiando **-diz com a voz meio abafada.

**- Ah **-ela o solta- **ok, agora senta ai e tome seu café...**

Eu apenas o encaro e lhe mando meu melhor olhar de reprovação, ele sabe que eu odeio quando ele faz isso, e a Temari também, na verdade eu odeio TUDO que eles fazem. Por que eu tinha que ser o caçula? Eu sou Sabaku no Gaara e tenho 15 anos e neste momento estou saindo de casa para ir ao colégio Suna High.

**- Vocês dois, descansem, itadakimasu **-digo batendo a porta e descendo as escadas do prédio.

**Temari POV**

**- Por que você está com essa cara? Não vem me dizer que é só preocupação... -**me pergunta Naruto enquanto passa geléia de morango na torrada.

- **Também... **-tomo um belo gole do meu café preto, pra ver se essa dor de cabeça passa.

**- Como assim? **-me pergunta enquanto da uma mordida.

- **Nada não -**digo tentando lembrar o que aconteceu

**Flashback ON**

**- Vamos lá gata só mais uma -**disse o cara me passando um copo de vodka que estava com um gosto bem estranho.

-**Não sei não, eu estou começando a ficar tonta -**respondi, mas em seguida tudo começou a rodar e eu desmaiei em cima da cama.

**Flashback OFF**

Então foi isso, nem acredito que cai nessa, a velha história de bebida com sonífero ou seja lá o que for... Putz! Não é pra ficar puta com essas coisas... mas o que realmente me preocupou foi descer de novo naquele maldito bar e não encontrar essa besta do Naruto. Vira-e-mexe ele sempre some com algum desconhecido, que pode ser algum maluco, pedófilo, estuprador, assassino, sequestrador, estripador e muitas coisas mais. Enfim essa é a profissão mais velha do mundo, e não a mais segura.

Vocês já devem ter sacado qual é o nosso serviço, isso mesmo, vendemos nossos corpos em troca de dinheiro, bastante dinheiro. Devem pensar que sou uma irresponsável em deixar que meu irmão menor de idade, Naruto tem 16 anos, trabalhe comigo, mas acreditem foi impossível faze-lo parar, cheguei a tranca-lo no quarto, mas ele pulava a janela e olhe que nós moramos no terceiro andar.

Prefiro mante-lo perto de mim. Por isso trabalhamos no mesmo bar: "Akatsuki's Beer ", todos dizem que é uma fachada para lavagem de dinheiro, mas quem liga? Para ser prostituta precisa se ter um talento ou melhor dizendo, NÃO ter talento pra mais nada a não ser boa disposição para fazer sexo várias e várias vezes numa só noite. Acreditem é uma coisa extremamente cansativa.

Caminho lentamente até o quarto onde momentos antes fui acordar meu irmão menor, Gaara ele é o menor da casa, agradeço a Deus por ele não se envolver com nenhuma dessas coisa mundanas e pecaminosas, já me bastam Eu, Naruto e Kankuro...

**Naruto POV**

Sigo Temari até a cama de casal, a única cama que tem na casa. Ela tira a toalha da cabeça antes de se deitar, dando espaço para que me deite ao seu lado. Sempre dormimos assim, todas as manhãs, é tão quentinho aqui...

**- Tema-chan...**

**- Hum? -**responde com a voz sonolenta.

- **podemos almoçar no Ichiraku hoje?** -pergunto animado, esse é meu restaurante favorito, adoro o ramen de lá.

**- pode ser **-diz passando um braço pela minha barriga e me puxando para perto como se quisesse me proteger.

Ela é mais que uma irmã pra mim, ela é quase uma mãe. Na verdade nem minha irmã ela é... ela e o Kakuro me encontraram na rua quando eu tinha dez anos. Eu tinha fugido de casa porque meus pais adotivos abusavam de mim. Eles me acolheram e me deram uma família, junto com o Gaara que é meu irmão e melhor amigo.

A mais ou menos um ano que eu comecei essa vida de garoto de programa, eu já desconfiava do trabalho da Temari, antes ela era garçonete e ficava das sete da manhã as seis da tarde fora, mas passou a trocar os dias pelas noites, saindo as oito da noite e voltando apenas no dia seguinte.

Até que uma noite resolvi segui-la e fui parar no "Akatsuki's Beer". Eu estava apenas a espreita vendo como os homens se aproximavam dela, como urubus da carniça. Até que, de repente, surgiu um jovem atraente, que me ofereceu 200,00 reais pra transar com ele.

Eu já me sentia atraído por homens, aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para confirmar minhas suspeitas e o que eu tinha a perder? Era só sexo. E dinheiro naquele momento era o que mais precisávamos, Kakuro acabara de ser preso por porte de drogas, e ainda tivemos que nos mudar do nosso antigo apartamento por causa das coisas roubadas...

Desde esse dia larguei a escola e passei a frequentar esse local, não demorou muito para a Tema-chan descobrir, mais eu era cabeça-dura demais pra ela me convencer a parar com isso, é demais tentar ganhar um pouco de dinheiro para manter a família unida e tentar tirar o irmão mais velho da cadeia?

Ser possuído por um homem diferente todo dia, é difícil, eu me sinto usado, como um lenço de papel, mas se para manter o que mais próximo de uma família que eu já tive, tenha que faze-lo, estou disposto a me sacrificar...

Já esta quase na hora do Gaa-chan sair da aula, estou em frente ao portão da escola dele. Tema-chan está na esquina esperando e vendo se encontra algum cliente. Ouço claramente o sinal tocar...

**Gaara POV**

Estou saindo da escola, quando começo a ouvir os gritos...

**- GAA-CHAANNN, OLHA EU AQUIII **

**- **_Essa voz... Naruto -_passo meus olhos entre as pessoas e vejo do outro lado da rua, ele vem correndo em minha direção, só que ao invés de olhar pra frente fica olhando pra minha cara, desse jeito vai trombar com alguém...

- **PLOFT**

**- ITAIIII **

_- tarde demais -_olho diretamente para ver quem foi o coitado com quem Naruto trombou, e ainda por cima caíram em uma posição nada decente. Naruto estava por cima de um outro garoto de cabelos preto-azulados meio compridos e olhos negros, ambos não paravam de se encarar e o pior nem se moviam...

-_ Merda... por que esse maldito não para de encara-lo? Acho bom tira-lo dali... -_me aproximei dele, agarrei seu braço e o ergui. Comecei a puxa-lo, sem antes mandar um olhar de ódio profundo para o outro cara, ainda caído no chão, que me retribuiu um com mesma intensidade.

**Sasuke POV**

Eu estava apenas parado na frente da escola quando um baka qualquer trombou comigo, minha surpresa maior foi descobrir que esse baka, não era nada mas nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto, um dos meus amigos "íntimos". Não ele não é meu namorado, amante ou coisa parecida, ele é somente meu amigo. Sei que não é comum amigos terem relações sexuais... é, nós temos relações sexuais, qual o problema? Eu gosto de conversar com ele, eu gosto de brigar com ele e eu gosto de transar com ele, gosto MUITO!!!

Isso não significa que eu goste dele, e muito menos que eu queira um dobe desses como namorado. Mas quem era aquele ruivo afinal, será que o Usuratonkachi está me traindo? Não, ninguém trai Uchiha Sasuke e sai inteiro pra contar a história, a única coisa que eu quero agora é segui-lo e descobrir de uma vez por todas quem é esse...

**- Sai pra lá porca, que quem vai ir pra casa com o Sasuke-kun sou eu!!!!**

**- Cala a boca, testuda, o Sasuke-kun não precisa ir pra casa olhando pra sua cara feia!!!**

E eu até poderia segui-lo se não fossem essas duas penduradas no meu pescoço, Yamanaka Ino e Haruno Sakura, as presidentes do meu fã-clube. Todo dia é a mesma coisa, elas me seguem por todos os lados, as vezes, antes da escola, ficam paradas na frente da minha casa, só pra me encher desde cedo.

Bom vou falar um pouco do meu "relacionamento" pra vocês. Aconteceu tudo muito rápido...

**Flashback ON**

Um belo dia de verão, um maravilhoso sol de 40° graus na idéia e eu andando de bicicleta calmamente...

**- Uaaaaa!**

Salta um garoto loiro com cara de idiota na minha frente, eu até tento desviar, mas acabamos indo os dois para o chão.

**- Ei, você é cego ou o que? **-digo me levantando e subindo na bike.

**- Gomen... **-se levanta também-** é que eles querem me pegar **-aponta para um grupo de garotos com bastões de beisebol e expressões nada amigáveis.

- **Aff -**suspiro- **sobe -**digo dando espaço no cano da bicicleta.

-** como? **

**- Você é tonto ou o que? Falei que é pra você subir, ou quer que eles te arrebentem? -**parece que ele entendeu, pois quando me dou conta, já estou descendo a maior ladeira da minha vida e ainda com um passageiro desconhecido.

E ainda tem aquele cheiro de hortelã, não sei é uma coisa meio selvagem, tudo tão exitante, nunca me canso disso.

Depois, nós fomos até uma cafeteria...

**- Então... por que aqueles caras estavam te perseguindo? **-perguntei sério.

**- Hehe... nem sei -**ele respondeu coçando a nuca, mas tenho certeza de que ele mentiu, ninguém é perseguido sem saber o porque.

- **Tá, mas pelo menos o seu nome você sabe, né? -**pergunto tomando um gole do meu capuchino

**- Uzumaki Naruto**-diz tomando um poco de seu sundae.

E assim passamos a tarde, conversando, as vezes nós brigávamos, mas nada de beijinhos!

Foi uma semana só disso até que...

**- Yoooo Sasukeeee -**vejo um loiro correndo em minha direção, eu estou sentado na grama apoiado em um grande carvalho.

**- Hey... Naruto... cuidado com a... -**tarde demais- **pedra! **-ele cai de quatro em cima de mim, fazendo com que nossos rostos fiquem extremamente perto.

Olho para aqueles olhos azuis, semi-cerrados, aquelas bochechas coradas, seria idiota se não o beijasse. Passo minha mão pelos cabelos loiros e atraio para mim, selando nossos lábios. Ele abre a boca, num convite para que explore sua cavidade, tinha um gosto tão bom.

Ficamos assim durante vários minutos, nos quais se faz impossível conter minha ereção, já que ele está bem em cima de mim. Com ele acontece o mesmo já que passa a se mover, para dar ainda mais prazer.

Saímos dali e fomos para a parte mais fechada do bosque, onde ninguém poderia nos ver. E lá nos tornamos um, nem sei o que deu em mim. Naruto está cavalgando em cima de meu membro enquanto eu chupo e mordo todo o seu peito nu. Chegamos ao clímax juntos, é um prazer muito mais intenso do que quando fazemos sexo com uma garota , ou vai ver só senti isso porque foi com o Naruto...

**Flashback OFF**

Desde então tudo sempre acontecia da mesma, forma: saiamos, conversávamos, brigávamos, beijávamos, transávamos, conversávamos e nos despedíamos. E assim estamos a seis meses, nunca conversamos sobre a nossa relação, afinal é só amizade + sexo, juntamos o útil ao agradável.

_Merda isso não está ajudando... e quem afinal é aquele ruivo mal-encarado... Naruto nós vamos ter uma longa conversa, e dessa vez você não escapa, vai ter que me contar tudo..._

É seis meses nisso e eu não sei nem onde ele mora... isso seria deprimente se eu não fosse Uchiha Sasuke...

**Shikamaru POV**

Estou aqui, na lanchonete, onde minha mãe acabara de arrumar um emprego de garçonete, putz! Ela nem precisava disso, afinal temos o dinheiro que meu pai manda, ele pode viver viajando, mas pelo menos manda alguma coisa pra sustentar. Não, mas ela insiste que não consegue ficar parada, se sente inútil. Se ser inútil fosse um problema, acredito que eu seria o cara mais problemático do mundo, nem na escola eu vou mais.

Tenho 17 anos e trabalho com programas de computador, que não é uma coisa tão complicada assim, é só uma questão de ordem, entre números, símbolos e lógica, tudo muito simples, nem preciso sair de casa pra ganhar dinheiro. Mas agora estou aqui sentado nessa mesa com o olhar fixo no meu notebook, de longe já sinto aquela fragrância "My Cherry", creio que mesmo se estivesse a quilômetros de distancia poderia senti-lo, principalmente porque é o cheiro característico dela. Quem?

Olhem quem acaba de entrar na lanchonete, com seu andar de felina, jogando seu traseiro de um lado para o outro. Milagre ela não estar com um super decote e uma mini-saia, atrás dela vem um ruivo totalmente estranho para mim e um loiro bem conhecido. Ela olha diretamente para mim, mas é como se não me conhecesse, parece que ela já está bem melhor, comparada a ontem...

**Flashback ON**

Estou sentado no balcão olhando fixamente a escada, enquanto bebo um gole do meu décimo copo de conhaque, por incrível que pareça eu ainda estou totalmente consciente. Olho como um homem gordo e velho desce as escadas após sair do quarto dela, ele já é o sexto só essa noite, olha só como ele arruma as calças, não tem nem vergonha. Daqui à uns dez minutos ela desce, para recomeçar a "caçada"...

Olho no relógio...

- _Dez, quinze, vinte... MERDA! O que será que aconteceu com ela? -_penso antes de ir em direção as escadas, olho para o salão e vejo como o amiguinho loiro dela sai com um cara qualquer- _Aff! Que problemático agora eu vou ter que entrar lá e ver como ela esta... só espero que ela não esteja morta... _-isso pode ter saído com um tom meio sarcástico, mas eu realmente estou preocupado.

Abro lentamente a porta e logo ouço uma respiração, está meio pausada e irregular, mas pelo menos está respirando... entro e olho diretamente para a cama e lá esta ela, deitada, nua com o lençol branco cobrindo apenas da cintura, deixando a mostra seus grandes peitos.

**- O que aconteceu -**pergunto após fechar a porta com chave e olhando sério para ela.

- **Autch!** **Aquele baka maldito me paga!!! -**murmura enquanto põe uma mão na cabeça- **Deve ter posto alguma coisa na minha bebida...**

**- Hmpt! **

Passo reto pela cama e vou direto ao banheiro, chego la e abro a torneira para encher a banheira. Volto para lá e a pego nos braços.

**- Mas o que você está fazendo, baka -**ela até tenta se livrar, mas está tão dopada que nem força tem...

**- Vou dar um jeito nesse seu porre, não tá vendo? -**abro a porta do banheiro e a jogo na banheira.

-** Merda! Está fria!**

**- E você queria que estivesse quente? Geez! É só pra passar essa sua moleza, se não, você não chega em casa hoje... -**acendo um cigarro e após uma bela tragada, passo para ela.

- **Por que você faz isso?**

**- Isso o que?**

**- Ora, isso, fica cuidando de mim, me vigiando, passa a noite no bar só pra me acompanhar até em casa...**

**- Simples, eu sou seu amigo, não?**

**- Nenhum amigo faz isso, vamos lá, Shika, eu sei que você gosta de mim...**

**- Eu sei que você sabe...**

**- Aff! Crianças... -**termina de se esfregar e fica de pé.

Pego a toalha e jogo em cima dos ombros dela.

- **Quero que você pare... -**murmuro olhando chão perto da porta.

- **Você já falou isso da última vez -**diz saindo da água.

- **yare, yare... de que adianta você não me ouve mesmo... Temi, eu falo isso para o seu próprio bem -**abraço seu corpo úmido e escondo minha cabeça na curva entre seu pescoço e ombro.

**- Eu sei... -**passa seus braços em volta do meu pescoço- **mas enquanto você estiver aqui eu estarei segura, ou pensa em me deixar, como todos esses homens?**

**- Não, nunca... -**sussurro em seu ouvido.

Seguro-a nos meus braços de novo e a levo para a cama. Lá fazemos amor, isso amor, sexo ela faz com os outros. Só comigo que ela geme desse jeito, só comigo que ela goza desse jeito, só comigo...

Após "terminar" dentro dela, pego minha carteira e deixo em cima do criado-mudo 600 reais.

- **Por que isso? -**pergunta arqueando uma sobrancelha.

**- Esse é o preço, 300 por mim e 300 por aquele velho...**

**- Não precisa... pra você é cortesia da casa! -**diz com seu tom brincalhão de sempre só que ainda meio zonza.

- **Eu insisto -**termino de me vestir e vou em direção a porta.

- **E vê se não vai achar que eu gosto de você, heim!!!**

**- Eu não acho, -**saio- **eu tenho certeza **-fecho a porta.

**Flashback OFF**

Ela come calmamente, enquanto finge não estar incomodada com o meu olhar. Já seu amiguinho-loiro-gay-promíscuo devora sua quinta taça de ramen... realmente para trabalhar como ele, tem que ter bastante energia!¬¬

**Fim do Primeiro Capítulo, houhouhou, mas fiquem trakilos porque no próximo vai vim a tão esperada conversa entre Sasu e Naru(meio pausada e com gemidos hohoho) e mais um pokinhu de ShikaTema,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ola a todos que lêem essa fic, bom aki vai o segundo cap... eu adoro escrever essa fic, mas axo que tá muito fraco, queria tanto poder ser maix dramática! Mas acho que eu não consigu hehe! Arigato as reviews! Agora tenhu q ir escrevinhar Kunoichi's Paradise, que aproveitanu vou fazer um merchanzinhu basik... Para quem gosta de casais heteros e hentai, ceio que é uma boa fic, pra que gosta de um pokinhu de humor tbm, e nesse próximoq estou escrevenu cap pra kem gosta de SHIKATEMA, não perca!**

**Legendas pra ocupar espaço**

**- dialogos**

**- **_pensamentos_

Narração

**Disclaimer idem**

Naruto não me pertence, creio que ele tem sorte por isso... mas depois que o Kishimoto andou tendo akelas ideias yaois começo a duvidar...

_**Inocência Enganosa**_

**Naruto POV**

Droga! Oito e quarenta e cinco, o Sasuke vai me matar, isso se ele estiver lá... por que depois do nosso "encontro" esta tarde... putz! Ainda não acredito que ele estuda na mesma escola do meu irmão, puta coincidência do caralho!

Bom... eu estou correndo para a cafeteria onde nós sempre nos encontramos. Desde o dia em que ele me salvou de um bando de garotos, que queriam me bater só porque eu sou gay, vê se pode! Entro no local, respirando descontroladamente, passo os olhos pelas mesas. Lá está ele ultima mesa, com uma xícara de capuchino.

Ele me olha fixamente, totalmente frio, agora ele olha para a janela. Conheço esse jeito, ele deve estar puto! Com certeza é por causa do Gaara...

Me aproximo e sento na cadeira ao lado.

**- Está atrasado... -**diz sem me encarar.

**- Gomen... hehe é que eu tive uns problemas em casa... **-isso é verdade, a Tema-chan ficou reclamando de dor de cabeça e daí eu tive que ir as pressas para a farmácia, só que como tá dando um monte de epidemia na cidade, tinha um montão de gente na fila... u.u

-** Casa... -**ele parece pensativo- **por que você nunca me conta? **-ele me olha no fundo dos olhos, sabe que assim eu não posso mentir.

**- Contar? Contar o que? Dattebayo! -**pergunto suando frio, já sabendo a resposta.

**- Como o que? Você sabe muito bem, Naruto, você nunca me conta da sua família, onde você mora, do que você trabalha... as vezes eu acho que você não confia em mim...**

**- Eh, masss Sasuu-chann -**digo manhoso, sentando ao lado dele- **esqueceu que nós somos apenas amigos, você fala como se fossemos namorados ou algo assim...**

**- Hmpt -**murmura olhando fixamente o conteúdo da xícara- **e se fossemos... você me contaria, TUDO?**

**- Hum!? Isso é um pedido de namoro Sasukeee?** -pergunto emocionado, com os olhos trêmulos.

- **Quem sabe -**responde ele dando seu famoso sorriso de lado- **pense um pouco e vai descobrir, dobe!**

**- UAAAA SASU-KOI!!!! EU TENHO UM NAMORADO!!! DATTEBAYOOO -**digo pulando em cima dele e dando um beijo beeeemmm longo, com certeza todos na cafeteria estão nos olhando, mas eu nem ligo, são sempre as mesmas pessoas, ela já deviam pelo menos suspeitar...

**Sasuke POV**

Naruto e suas reações hiperativas... u.u

Bom mudanças de planos, resolvi do nada, pedir o dobe em namoro. É, isso é meio estranho sendo que até à algumas horas chamava ele de amigo íntimo e nada mais. Passei a tarde toda pensando: _eu quero saber quem é aquele maldito ruivo que estava com o Naruto!!!_ Daí como eu que não sou ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke, percebi que a partir do momento que você sente ciúmes de um amigo, essa pessoa já não é mais só um amigo. É trágico, senhoras e senhores, mas creio que estou realmente gostando dele... u.u

Vou deixar para perguntar sobre o ruivo e as outras coisas mais tarde, acho que agora temos coisas mais importantes a fazer...

Andamos lado a lado atravessando as três quadras que distanciam a cafeteria do meu apartamento, o Naruto não para de pular enquanto segura a minha mão, subimos no elevador e lá aproveitamos para dar um beijos, é tão bom ficar assim com o dobe...

Abro a porta do meu apartamento, depois de feito isso, carrego meu koi, estilo nupcial, para dentro. Ele esta todo vermelho, como se essa fosse a sua primeira vez. Passo rapidamente pela sala e vou direto ao quarto abrindo a porta com o pé. Deito ele na cama e fico por cima, mordiscando a sua orelha.

**- Naru... eu te quero muito -**sussurro fazendo com que ele se estremeça todo.

- **Sasu-koi... eu tam..bém aaahh** -fala tentando conter os gemidos ao sentir minha mão por dentro da sua calça.

Ele passa as mãos por dentro da minha blusa cinza e para a sua felicidade eu mesmo a tiro, para logo passear as mãos pelo seu abdome e ver como ele ergue os braços, para que eu faça o mesmo com a sua peça. Tiro também sua calça e a minha e desso minhas caricias para o seu peito onde chupo e mordo levemente seus mamilos, enquanto me movo enlouquecido por cima dele. Paro de súbito ao sentir que ambos estamos prestes a gozar, beijo toda a pele morena e chego até o cós da cueca.

**- Vamos Sasu... ah... pare de brin-carrr asss-ssim -**geme ao sentir as leves lambidas que dou em sua glande, enquanto massageio seus testículos.

-** O que quer tanto que eu faça, dobe? -**digo olhando sério para o rostinho ruborizado do meu koi, é claro que eu sei o que ele quer, só quero vê-lo implorando.

-**Sas-sukeee nooo bahh-kaahh -**dou uma chupada seguida de uma bela mordida-** vamos Sasu-chan, onegai chupe ele de uma vez -**isso Naru-chan, agora sim- **Aaaaaahhhhhhhh **-e aproveitando que ele já está com a boquinha aberta...

**- Isso Naru -**tiro os dedos de dentro da boca dele para coloca-los em outro lugar...

- **AAAAAHHHH SASUKEEEE, VOCÊ É UM BRUTO!!!**

-** Que? **-finjo que não ouvi, e quando tenta começar a me xingar novamente enfio inteiro seu pênis dentro da minha cavidade, mais e mais gemidos enquanto movo meus dois dedos em círculos. Ao sentir que já está dilatada o suficiente enfio um terceiro...

- **ah...aaahh...aaahhh mais -**geme meu loirinho enquanto meche o traseiro acompanhando meus dedos.

- **mais o que, Usuratonkachi -**eu sou um cara mau, hehe!

- **merda Sasukee... para de enrolar me foda de uma vez... CACETEEE!!!**

**- Ah... agora sim... você quer que eu use o cacete... -**paro todos meus movimentos e faço cara pensativa.

**- Grr **-já ia começar, mas como eu sou Uchiha Sasuke, agarro as pernas dele e as coloco por cima de meu ombro, deixando ele totalmente a minha mercê.

Penetro ele de uma vez, para não prolongar a dor. Passo a fazer movimentos lentos, aumentando cada vez mais o ritmo.

- **Ah... Naru...to você... é humm... tão apertadinho ooh...**

**- Sass..su...ke aaaahhh es...tou qua...se, maisss funndoo -**para atender melhor os pedidos dele, o viro de costas e o deixo de quatro sobre a cama, enquanto masturbo seu membro. Também estou quase lá, mais uma bem forte e profunda e sinto Naruto terminar na minha mão

**- AAAAAAHHHHH **

**- Naruto...** -sinto os músculos dele se contraindo, apertando toda a minha ereção e me enviando grandes oleadas de prazer-** aaaaahhhh -**jogo todo meu sêmen dentro dele e abraço suas costas.

Aos poucos nossas respirações voltam ao normal e eu saio de dentro dele, ambos deitamos na cama e abraçados dormimos...

**Naruto POV**

Ai, ai, que canseira... Sasu-chan é tão carinhoso, tão fofo, tão lindo, e é todinho meu... ehehehehe! Meus sentimentos pelo Sasuke já estão mais do que esclarecidos, é simples: EU AMO ELE! Bom mais deixando de lado isso, que horas são, que hoje eu tenho que ir trampar. Me viro na cama e olho o radio relógio, pisco algumas vez antes de associar a informação 11:15 p.m.

- **UAAAAAAAAHHHHH**

PLOFT -caio no chão.

**- Itaiiiii**

- **Mas você é idiota ou o que? -**pergunta meu carinhoso ¬¬ koi, sem nem se levantar da cama pra me ajudar.

**- Estou atrasado, estou atrasado... UAAAAAHHH ESTOU ATRASADO -**falo enquanto corro de um lado para o outro pegando as minhas roupas.

- **Atrasado pra que, dobe? -**pergunta ele, sério.

- **hehe -**risada nervosa- **é que eu tinha que fazer uns negócios... hehe... nada não, assunto de família... -**tento evitar olhar nos olhos dele, enquanto amarro meu tênis.

- **Hmpt**

**- Então... até mais -**me aproximo- **Sasu-koi -**dou-lhe um belo beijo de língua, sinto como ele enlaça minha cintura e cola seu corpo ainda nu no meu- _Droga! Já estou ficando excitado de novo, melhor eu me livrar dele _-tiro os braços dele de mim, desço da cama e saio correndo pela porta acenando.

**Temari POV**

_E onde está o Naruto que não chega... Prefiro ele aqui comigo do que com um desses drogados por ai, os clientes habituais dele não param de procura-lo, vou ficar aqui uns minutos. Já fiz 3 programas por enquanto, vou descansar um pouco_ -passo meus olhos por entre a multidão e encontro alguém de costas, um colete verde muito familiar... ando silenciosamente até ele, posso ver que digita sem parar naquele laptop inseparável dele. Pouso meus braços no peito dele e dou uma mordida no lóbulo sua orelha, sinto como ele estremesse ao me sentir tão perto, nem me lembro de quando eu o peguei de surpresa assim.

-** Distraído assim qualquer uma dessas vadias poderia te pegar...**

**- Gezz! Já as rejeitei tanto que as coitadas nem chegam perto -**disse pegando uma das minhas mãos e beijando.

**- Bom saber que elas ouviram meus "avisos amigáveis"** -digo com um sorriso.

Mas de repente ele puxa meu pulso, o que me faz perder o controle e cair sentada em seu colo.

-** Baka -**xinguei antes de ter meus lábios selados pelos dele, senti seus lábios mexerem sobre os meus w sua língua pedindo passagem, passagem esta que foi concedida rapidamente. A verdade era que ansiava por esse beijo, mas sei que ele não me merece... ele é bom demais para mim.

Não nos separamos por falta de ar, porque isso não existe, afinal pra que temos o nariz? Nos separamos para poder um olhar o rosto do outro. Enquanto ele atacava meu pesço com suas caricias, peguei seu copo e tomei um gole, fiquei surpreedida ao saber o que era: suco de limão!?

- **Bela limonada essa sua Cry Baby!**

**- Yeah! Eu não posso trabalhar direito se eu estiver bêbado...**

**- E o que o super-gênio Nara Shikamaru tanto digita nesse computador? -**peguei o aparelho- **Putz! Mas o que são essas coisas loucas? **-cada coisa mais sem sentido!

**- E uma base de dados para fazer um programa de computador...**

**- Nossa Shika, não sabia que você era tão inteligente -**exclamei sinceramente, ele até fez cara de surpreso- **deve ser isso a causa desse seu cabeção! HUAHUAHUAHA -**cai na gargalhada.

Sequei uma lágrima e ao pousar meus olhos na porta vejo um Naruto muito apressado entrando no local, melhor ver o que houve, ele parece estranho. Shikamaru esta fortemente agarrado a minha cintura enquanto, pousa a sua cabeça no meu ombro, queria poder ficar assim para sempre... mas não dá eu sou uma maldita prostituta, enquanto ele é um adolescente com um futuro pela frente.

**- Shika, me solte, eu preciso ver o Naruto -**me movo e faço força sobre seus braços.

-** Hmpt! -**ele se queixa meio irritado e me solta.

**- Nem pense em ficar bravo! **-dou-lhe um selinho e me vou.

Atravesso todo o salão e vejo a um Naruto pensativo sentado em uma cadeira afastada, olhando o horizonte.

**- Hey, Naruto... -**mas ele nem nota minha presença- **Naruto... -**mexo minha mão direta a frente de seus olhos.

- **Hã! Ah! Tema-chan, hehe, nem tinha te visto! **-eu sei que não ¬¬- **Mas, como estão as coisas, acho que cheguei um poquinho tarde, hehe! **-diz conçando a nuca.

**- Ok, ok, mas POR QUE? **-cara de brava ò.ó

- **Se-gre-do.**

**- Aff! Não quero discutir agora, mas no que você tanto pensava? ô.Ô** -pego uma cadeira e me sento.

**- A verdade é que **-começa a fazer círculos na mesa com o dedo indicador- **Temari se eu quisesse sair... você viria comigo? -**pergunta sem tirar os olhos do chão.

**- Hã! Você está pensando em parar? Naruto... se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi nesse lugar, você só pensa em parar por duas razões primeira: você ganhou na loteria, segunda: você está apaixonado. E como eu tenho certeza que você nem chega perto de uma lotérica só me resta perguntar: quem é o cara? -**olho séria para ele, que fica bem nervoso, sinal de que estou certa.

- **Nãoooo, que isso Tema-chan, eu não tenho um namorado, e também não era com ele que eu fico todos os dias antes de vir para cá... -**e negava com a cabeça sorrido, nervoso. Mas ele já caíra na minha armadilha.

-** Naruto no baka, não precisa esconder as coisas de mim**-o abraço- **sou sua irmã, tudo bem... se esse cara te faz feliz, ele deve se um bom rapaz. Fico feliz por você, agora volte pra casa e durma com o Gaara...**

**- Hum! Não -**negou decidido- **não sem você Temi-nichan -**quanto tempo que ele não me chamava assim, que nostalgia!

- **Pode ir Naru-chan **-sorrio- **eu já tenho uma vida aqui **_" e mesmo se quisesse jamais poderia sair e viver como uma pessoa normal"_

_- _**Não quero deixar você aqui sozinha Temi, me lembra coisas ruins... Quando oka-chan saía, aquele homem... -**começou a tremer- **aquele homem...**

**- Calma, calma... isso não precisa se lembrar dessas coisas feias... **

Quando eu e o Kankuro encontramos o Naru, ele era uma criança muito atormentada e fraca, chorava muito durante as noites. Acho que a presença de Gaara o fez ficar um pouco mais, sociável, e pro Gaara também, já que sempre achou que a morte da mamãe foi por culpa dele.

-** Os dois vão ficar ai parados, ou pensam em trabalhar um pouco kukuku -**ouvimos uma odiosa voz a nossas costas.

- **Orochimaru!? -**exclamamos os dois, ao ver os cabelos negros e lisos, pele pálida e os olhos de cobra.

**- Vamos Temari, o Naru-chan tem um monte de clientes esperando... kukuku... agora deixe-o -**ordena.

Nem pensava em solta-lo, só o faço porque Naru se levanta e começa a caminhar até um grupo de homens.

- **Naru-to -**murmuro, ele se vira.

-** Não se preocupe -**sorri- **vai ficar tudo bem, Dattebayo! **-volta a andar com a franja cobrindo os olhos.

- **E você ai também... ou pensa voltar a ficar com aquele seu namoradinho menor de idade, eu vi vocês. E sabe, sua vagabunda do caralho... eu ainda mando ele pro inferno, é isso que ele merece por ficar atrasando meus negócios...**

**- **_"Merda! Ameaças a mim, tudo bem, mas ao Shikamaru..." _**Tudo bem Orochimaru...-sama -**o sufixo saiu meio a contragosto, mas pude sentir muito bem seu sorriso, levantei-me e fui de volta a pista de dança, cair aos braços do primeiro estranho que aparecesse...

**Shikamaru POV**

Lá vai ela, com certeza o cara de cobra falou alguma coisa, ela até fez uma reverência! Ela que não tem respeito nem por si mesma! Depois de meses frequentando esse local, dez, quase onze, pra ser exato, percebi que o cara de cobre, cujo nome parece ser Orochimaru, é o dono da parada, ele controla tudo e todos, parece que recebe algo por fora, dos traficantes, seria porque é o maior posto de venda de drogas dessas cidade!?

Sai daquela mesa e fui para o meu cantinho escuro no balcão, com vista para pista de dança e para a escada, tudo para vigiar os movimentos de um certo alguém. Estou distraído, no meu computador, tentando ignora-la, já que está com um babaca qualquer, cujo rosto eu adoraria quebrar, quando ouço outra coisa se quebrando: Um copo.

Ao meu lado se encontra um jovem, moreno que acabara de quebrar um copo na mão e olha furioso, para frente. Sua mão não para de sangrar, mas ele nem liga, só sabe olhar fixamente para aquele loiro... esse mesmo, o amiguinho promiscuo...

-** Hey cara... acho bom você se acalmar... assim você não chega a lugar nenhum...**

**- Hmpt -**não sei porque mas o olhar de ódio agora foi direcionado a mim...

-** Você conhece o loiro ali?**

**- Naru-to**

**- É ele trabalha aqui...**

**- Como? -**beleza! Agora ele parece interessado ¬¬.

-** É, ele diverti as pessoas, se é que vc me entende...**

Putz, esse cara parece estar furioso, desse jeito vai dar rolo, e como sempre a Temari vai entrar no meio pra defender esse tal de Naruto, mas que problemático!

**Sasuke POV**

Acho que não devia ter seguido o Naruto, acabei quebrando a cara. Filho da puta desgraçado, estou com tanta raiva que até quebrei esse copo na minha mão, ainda tem um cara aqui do meu lado tentando me acalmar, mas como eu posso ficar calmo se o MEU namorado está se divertindo com um bando de homens com cara de pervertidos!!!

Bom agora um deles acabou de dar dinheiro para ele e ele está indo em direção a uma loira, beleza agora ele tá passando o dinheiro pra ela, e tarado agora tão beijando o pescoço dele! Merda! E ele ainda tá deixando! Eu já ia direto para eles dar uma bela surra nesse tarado, quando alguém segurou meu braço!

**- Cara, eu sei que você deve estar com muita raiva, mas eu acho bom você ficar por aqui mesmo, porque se não vai ferrar pra você e pra ele... -**disse o cara ao meu lado com uma voz séria.

Eu posso estar com muita raiva do Naruto, mas eu não quero que ele se ferre, ele é MEU, ou seja só eu posso ferrar com ele.

Volto para o balcão e fico olhando de longe, como a loira agora ajuda ele a satisfazer o tarado,os três dançam juntos bem colados, ele se aproveita dos dois, maldito bissexual! O cara ao meu lado também parece meio incomodado com a cena, será que ele também tem um caso com o Naru? Não ele tá é secando a loira que é colega dele.

**- Hey você! **-chamei.

**- Huh! -**ele olhou pra mim.

- **Quem é a garota que tá dançando com eles?**

**- Temari...**

**- Ela também é puta? -**ele fez uma cara meio estranha como se não gostasse do modo como eu a chamei, limitou-se a apenas assentir com a cabeça.

Não se é por causa da raiva mas eu estou começando a imaginar várias ligações entre eles, a Temari pode muito bem ser a cafetina e obrigar o Naru a fazer isso... essa é a minha mais provável ideia, e aquele ruivo suspeito da minha escola pode ter alguma coisa a ver também... mas pode deixar Naruto, você não sabe o que te espera, você vai sair dessa vida na marra!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo People, depois de alguns séculos, hehe, estou de volta com minha super-histórinha, cheia de marginais, pobreza e muito sexo...

bom mais já vou avisando, o cap tah meio curto, mas eh q no próximo as coisas vão esquentar, esse bom cap eh dedicado a **katsura-chan Uchina** que eh a minha amada musa inspiradora

_**Inocência Enganosa**_

**Temari POV**

Estou saindo da minha maravilhosa ducha pós-sexo, huh, grande coisa, continuo me sentindo suja... e depois do que eu fiz hoje, com o Naruto, nós dois e mais três caras. Pelo jeito Naruto aprendeu mais comigo do que do que a simples arte do sexo e a fingir um bom orgasmo... aprendeu também a como esconder seus sentimentos.

Pego a minha bolsa, saio pela porta e ao passar pelo quarto ao lado, dou umas batidas, esse é o sinal pra ele saber que estou saindo. Desço as escadas lentamente enquanto procuro em cada canto desce maldito bar, aquela pessoa, isso mesmo, aquele problemático preguiçoso adolescente. Nem sei como o deixei ele se aproximar assim, sempre vinha um ou outro garoto dizendo que estava apaixonado por mim daí eu tirava toda a mesada dele e quando acabava o dinheiro acabava o amor, simples assim!

Acho que só o deixo ficar porque eu também gosto, ele é tão... tão... sei lá, tem uma coisa nele que me atrai, fora o fato de que com ele é que eu tenho meus melhores orgasmos!

Abraço ele por trás**- Vai me levar pra casa hoje também, cavalheiro? **-pergunto, descontraída.

- **Gezz! Não estou aqui a toa **-diz ele se espreguiçando, coitado, se fosse outro já teria ido embora.

Ouço passos descendo as escadas, é Naruto**- Vamos -**digo segurando a sua mão para seguir meu irmaozinho.

Andamos em silêncio pelas ruas, Naruto está de cabeça baixa, parece pensativo, pobre criança! Shika também está calado, espero que hoje não seja dia de uma daquelas discussões cansativas...

Paramos em frente a meu prédio, Naruto entra primeiro, sem nem olhar para trás. Abraço Shikamaru com todas as minhas forças, como se não quisesse deixa-lo, ele me retribui com o mesma vontade.

- **Tenho que ir, Shika.**

**- Yare, yare... -**ele diz sem me soltar.

Ficamos assim durante vários minutos, sentindo um o calor do outro, olho no meu celular, 6:25 a.m.,

_- daqui a pouco tenho que acordar o Gaara! _-penso enquanto o solto- **Mas tarde nos falamos, Shika **-dou um último beijo nele e entro no prédio.

**Gaara POV**

6:30 a.m. e só descobri que eles voltaram por que Naruto se jogou em cima de mim, para me expulsar da cama. Temari fez ovos para o café da manhã, mas o baka nem tocou neles, o que será que aconteceu? Tem alguma coisa muito errada por aqui, mas com certeza a Temari já percebeu e vai fazer algo...

**- Estou saindo... -**pego minha mochila e vou para a escola.

9:30 a.m.

Nas três primeiras aulas foi tudo normal, agora no intervalo, estou no meio de uma rodinha de garotos em frente a Uchiha Sasuke, o cara que ficou secando o Naruto ontem, e por alguma razão desconhecida ele quer me bater.

**- O que você tem com o Naruto? -**pergunta.

**- E o que te importa, Uchiha? -**respondo, dando um sorriso debochado.

-** Merda! Você pediu -**diz ele avançando para mim com o punho levantado.

-** Tsk! -**exclamo desviando dos golpes dele, ele parece que esta tendo um ataque de ciúmes, mas do Naruto?- **Não sabia que alguém como você, Uchiha, andava nesses antros, por que foi la que você conheceu o Naru, não? -**provoquei, mas um dos socos descontrolados dele acertou minha bochecha esquerda, fazendo com que caísse no chão.

**- Desgraçado **-grita ele partindo pra cima de mim novamente, mas sendo impedido por outro garoto, muito parecido com o Uchiha, só que de cabelos mais curtos.

-** Já chega, Sasuke. -**diz ele sério, enquanto o Uchiha ainda tenta se livrar de seus braços.

- **Hmpt! Pode me soltar, Sai, não vou fazer mais nada a esse desgraçado **-o garoto o solta e vejo como Sasuke aponta para mim- **Agora você, não pense que vai ficar barato, quero você e aquela puta longe do Naruto!!! -**finaliza dando as costas e indo para o prédio das classes

- **Huh -**olho para ele sem o menor sinal de medo- **foda-se, Uchiha!**

**- Acho melhor não provocar, quando o Sasuke se enfurece pode ser perigoso -**diz enquanto me oferecendo ajuda para levantar- **Sai, prazer em conhece-lo -**abre um sorriso.

**- Gaara... Sabaku no Gaara **-me apresento segurando a sua mão.

**- Você deve ter feito algo muito ruim mesmo, conseguir tirar Uchiha Sasuke do sério não é para qualquer um não!**

**- Se ele não fosse tão baka, não precisaria ser tão desconfiado -**coloco minhas mãos nos bolsos e começo a andar, com Sai ao meu lado sorrindo e falando alguma coisa que nem ouço direito pois estou muito perdido em meus próprios pensamentos...

**Sasuke POV**

Merda, me descontrolei hoje! Mas não consegui ficar calado, ainda mais depois que ele chamou o Naruto, por aquele apelido carinhoso. Eu nem tinha intenção nem de falar com ele, aquele idiota que chegou trombando em mim e ainda levantando a cabeça, que ele pensa que é.

Estou tão nervoso que nem percebi quanto o tempo passou, só me dou conta quando o o sinal toca e todos começam a sair, atravesso o portão sem olhar para os lados, o motorista do meu pai veio me buscar, entro no banco de trás do carro em silêncio, quando percebo uma cabeça ruiva passando a frente do automóvel, uma rápida ideia cruza a minha mente.

- **Hey, Shuichi-san...**

**- Sim, jovem Uchiha?**

**- Hoje, você pode me levar em um lugar antes de irmos para casa...**

**- Aonde?**

**- Já, já, vamos saber... siga aquele cara ruivo ali **-é eu posso parecer meio insano as vezes, mas é só quando pisam no meu calo.

Começamos a seguir o Sabaku, que parecia nunca chegar a lugar nenhum, entramos na periferia da cidade, eu nunca soube que podia existir tanta pobreza e marginalidade junto. Mas conhecendo esse tipo não poderia imaginar outra coisa, estamos subindo um morro onde existem um becos meio suspeitos, com uns caras estranhos... Pronto! Parece que ele chegou em algum lugar, parou em frente a um prédio velho, todo pichado, tocou o interfone.

- **GAARAAA!**-estava olhando tão fixamente para o ruivo, que nem percebi quando o baka do Naruto apareceu na janela do 3º andar-** O interfone tá dando mal contato de novo, toca lá no apê do Dedara-chan, pra ele abrir...**

**- Aff! Essa merda, quebrou de novo! -**exclama o ruivo apertando outro botão, e logo a porta se abre e ele entra.

- _Então eles moram juntos! _-pensei frustrado- _Maldito dobe, minha testa já tá doendo de tanto chifre, mas ele que me espere, por que ele é só meu!_ -tá certo, mais um de meus momentos de insanidade.

-** Sasuke-sama, o que faremos agora? O senhor pretende entrar neste local? -**pergunta o motorista meio receoso de que eu fique num lugar desse.

**- Não. Mas antes de voltarmos para casa preciso passar em outro lugar...**

Aonde vocês acham que é? Acertou quem pensou em um certo bar de esquina, conhecido pelo nome de "Akatsuki's Beer", nunca pensei que voltaria a pisar aqui, mas se é pelo bem da nação e felicidade... é provavelmente se fosse por isso eu também não voltaria aqui ¬¬, mas como é para o meu próprio bem, aqui estou eu.(N/a: creio que a personalidade do Sasukin nessa fic está um pouco mais sarcástica e egoísta do que o normal, hehe u.u')

Passei reto pela entrada, que estava fechada, e me dirigi a uma porta do fundos, bati umas três vezes, e em alguns segundos um homem atendeu, ele tinha cabelos prateados presos num rabo de cavalo e usava um óculos redondo.

**- Sim, o que o senhor gostaria?**

**- Eu gostaria de ter uma conversa com o dono deste lugar**

**- E qual seria o assunto?**

**- Huhu -**coço minha garganta- **digamos que eu gostaria de saber se um de seus profissionais, fazer uh... serviço a domicílio.**

**- Ah! Sim, por favor entre **-diz ele sorrindo e abrindo a porta.

Ele me guia até um sala normal, com dois sofás e uma mesinha de centro.

- **Sente-se, Orochiramaru-sama já virá atende-lo **

Passaram-se cerca de dois, três minutos até que um homem alto, com pele muito pálida, cabelos negros, entrou no local.

- **Prazer em conhece-lo, senhor... **-diz estendendo sua mão para mim.

**- Uchiha... Uchiha Sasuke -**concluo apertando sua mão.

-** Mmmm, Kabuto-kun disse que senhor gostaria de um serviço a domicílio...**

**- Yeah**

**- Posso perguntar se já tem alguém em mente, o quer ver nosso catalogo?**

**- Não, não, já tenho alguém. -**digo, evitando sentir nojo desse maldito velho que fica vendendo as pessoas.

**- E quem seria?**

**- Uzumaki Naruto.**

**- Kukuku então Naruto-kun, tem mais um admirador secreto, bom mas o senhor sabe que serviço a domicílio é mais caro...**

**- Hmpt -**fecho meus olhos enquanto pego a minha carteira, sacando de cara 200 reais- **metade agora, metade depois...**

**- Oh!** -exclama ele contando as notas- **Claro e pra quando o senhor vai marcar?**

**- Para hoje mesmo, as dez da noite, mandarei meu motorista vir busca-lo, espero que ele esteja pronto! -**olhar de desprezo.

**- Sim, sim pode deixar, ele vai ficar ansioso por conhecer um cliente tão generoso, kukuku -**me levanto e vou até a porta, o outro cara que ouviu toda a nossa conversa abre a porta para mim.

Atravesso a rua e entro no carro, enquanto vocês pensam "mas de onde esse cara tira tanto dinheiro?" é simples, fora o fato da minha família ser muito rica mesmo, eu tenho um trabalho de meio expediente na empresa do meu pai, não porque ele seja compreensivo e amoroso, nada disso ele me enche de dinheiro para que eu não sinta falta dessas coisas ¬¬.

**Shikamaru POV**

Estou de novo, no local de trabalho da minha mãe, na verdade foi ela que me arrastou até aqui, dizendo que queria me vigiar pra ver se eu ia trabalhar mesmo, ao invés de ficar dormindo. Já faz mó tempão que eu estou aqui, acho que eu vim aqui só para ver se conseguia vê-la novamente, vestida como uma garota normal, agindo como uma garota normal.

- **Mãe, vou ir pra casa dormir, ficar aqui é um saco!**

**- Ok, Shika, mas não esqueça de preparar o jantar para a mamãe.**

**- Yeah -**levanto a minha mão me despedindo e saio pela porta.

Mal piso na rua quando sinto como alguém se abraça no meu braço.

**- Cale a boca e venha comigo?**

Se vocês estavam esperando um "eu te amo" ou "nossa quanto tempo" caíram do cavalo, essa é realmente a Temari sóbria, e eu diria sóbria até demais, sinal de que tem algo que a está preocupando. Ela me guia até uma praça e nos sentamos em um banco de frente para uma fonte, ela não está mais agarrada em mim, está com a mão no queixo enquanto olha fixamente para a água.

**- Qual o problema? -**pergunto enquanto a puxo para mim, envolvendo sua cintura.

- **Problema? Só porque eu apareço para ficar uns minutinhos junto com meu garotão? -**responde descontraída enquanto posa sua cabeça no meu ombro e põe a mão no meu peito.

**- Exatamente por isso ¬¬, não é você que sempre diz que tem que ser profissional?**

**- Ha, você realmente me pegou Shika, faz jus a sua reputação de gênio...**

**- Aff! Vamos Temari, me conte o problema, que posso usar essa reputação para resolver-lo.**

**- O problema não é comigo, é com meu irmão...**

**- Irmão?**

**- É, o Naruto ele é meu irmão...**

**- E o que ele tem?**

**- Eu acho que ele tem um namorado...**

**- E qual o problema nisso?**

**- Isso é um problema, imagina se o cara descobre e termina com ele, não pior ainda e se o cara fica louco e tenta fazer alguma coisa, e o pior e que eu não faço a menor ideia de quem seja...**

**- Hum **-nesse momento a imagem do cara de ontem surgiu na minha cabeça- _Será? -_pensei comigo- **Não...**

**- Não o que?**

**- Ah! Nada, só estava pensando alto, mas o importante agora é você ficar de cabeça fria, para poder decidir qual a melhor solução...**

**- Yeh! Acho que com isso finalmente vou conseguir que o Naruto largue essa vida...**

**- huhu **_" e você também, em breve..." _-penso comigo apertando mais a sua cintura.

**Naruto POV**

São umas três horas da tarde, eu estou deitado no sofá, o único da casa, vendo televisão...

**- TRIM... TRIM... TRIM... **-este é meu telefone tocando, levanto de um salto e corro até o aparelho, Temari saiu para comprar alguma coisa e Gaara esta no quarto fazendo a tarefa.

- **Mochi, mochi, Naruto falando. -**atendo.

**- Ah! Naruto-kun, que conveniente! **-sinto um arrepio ao ouvir essa voz- **Acho que já sabe quem está falando não é?**

**- Orochimaru. -**respondo com uma voz seria e mal-humorada.

**- Kukuku, que bom que me reconheceu, fico tão feliz, bom mas vou direto ao assunto, hoje você tem trabalho...**

**- Disso eu já sei...**

**- Mas não aqui no bar...**

**- Não ai!?**

**- Isso mesmo, apareceu um boy aqui, e ele quer os seus serviços...**

**- Pra quando?**

**- Para hoje mesmo as dez... e não se atreva a faltar, ou atrasar se não a Tema-chan não vai ficar muito feliz... kukukuku... Até mais tarde Naruto-kun... **-desligou

_- Um boy interessado em mim -_dou um tapa na minha testa-_ maravilha Naruto, quanto mais você reza, mais assombração aparece._

Como hoje é quinta-feira o Sasuke sai mais cedo do trabalho, nós nos encontramos umas duas horas mais cedo também, normalmente é as oito e meia, então hoje é as seis e meia. Ele com certeza vai continuar me acurralando e tentando descobrir, ele pode parecer um grosso, frio, egoísta, orgulhoso e possessivo, mas no fundo, bem no fundo, ele é uma boa pessoa e fazer o que se eu o amo do jeito que é?

Volto a me deitar no sofá, e sem perceber acabo adormecendo, quando acordo já são seis horas.

**- Merda! Se eu me atrasar de novo, daí que o Sasuke nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara! **-digo para mim mesmo.

Caminho até o banheiro e tomo um banho de cinco minutos, coloco uma calça preta meio larga uma camiseta laranja meio colada e um casaco azul por cima.

**- Aonde você vai? **-ouço uma voz séria, atrás de mim.

**- Gaara, em nenhum lugar especifico, só vou dar uma volta, daí vou direto para o trabalho, hehe -**respondo meio nervoso.

**- Mas e o jantar?**

**- Não se preocupe, eu como algo na rua.**

**- Hmpt! Faça o que quiser, mas se algum cara te machucar, eu vou acabar com ele **-ele fala como se estivesse falando de alguém especifico.

**- Que nada! Eu sei me defender muito bem, posso parecer fraco, mas não sou não, dattebayo!**

**- Huh! Então até amanhã.**

**- Até -**saio do quarto- **Temari estou saindo...**

**- Perai, Naruto**

**- Hã que foi? -**ela chega na minha frente e me da um beijo na minha bochecha.

- **Você tem um encontro com aquele seu namorado? -**cochicha no meu ouvido.

**- Que!? Nã-não é nada disso **-mexo as mãos nervoso- **E-eu nem tenho um namorado.**

**- Sei, haha, então tchau...**

**- Tchau -**abro a porta tentando finalizar a conversa.

**- Mesmo assim BOA SORTE COM O NAMORADO -**ouço ela gritando do corredor.

Caminho pelas calçadas estou quase no apto do Sasu-chan, ah é, todas as quintas nós nos encontramos lá, ele é um cara de sorte, tem tantas coisas, nem sei porque ele sempre fica com aquela cara de emburrado.

Entro pela portaria

**- Yo, Naruto-kun -**o porteiro me cumprimenta

**- Yo, Iruka-san, ele já chegou?**

-** Já sim, faz uma hora, pode subir,**

Entro no elevador e aperto o botão do 8º andar, paro em frente a porta e levanto a mão para apertar a campainha , quando está se abre de repente. Sasuke está com uma cara horrível, como seu cabelo está despenteado, suponho que o acordei.

- **Yo Sasukeeee, hum, mas você está com uma cara horrível, alguém**

**- Calado, Usuratonkachi -**diz ele voltando a sua posição de "sou Uchiha Sasuke e nem o vento me despenteia".

- **Vai me deixar entrar ou tá querendo que eu vá embora.**

**- huh -**responde ele se apoiando no batente da porta, dando espaço para mim passar.

Mal tenho tempo de entrar pois ele agarra a minha cintura por trás e começa a beijar meu pescoço.

- **Hum, Sasuke, você parece meio desesperado hoje -**comento enquanto acaricio sua nuca com a minha mão.

**-...-**

**- E também está falante **

Continuamos caminhando, e eu me sento no sofá, e fico encarando seu olhar sério, logo ele me beija, profundamente, como se quisesse com esse beijo descobrir todos os meus segredos e sentimentos mais profundos, nos soltamos lentamente, ele segura meu rosto com suas mão e eu quase me perco naqueles orbes negros.

- **Tá certo, agora será você pode me contar o que está acontecendo?**

**- Hmpt! Acontecendo o que, dobe?**

**- Teme, nem tente se fazer de desentendido, eu sei que você quer alguma coisa...**

**- Por que?**

**- É simples, eu conheço seu jeito, quando você me beija assim quer dizer que tem coisa...**

**- Huh -**ele sorri de canto- **Ok, ok, Naruto, posso te pedir algo?**

**- Claro**

**- Ontem, quando eu te pedi em namoro, eu falei sério, de verdade, mesmo eu não sabendo quase nada de você...**

**- Ahã -**neste momento, meu coração praticamente parou de bater.

- **Mas para te mostrar que eu confio em você, vou esperar você me contar por vontade própria...**

**- Vai? -**ergui uma sobrancelha.

**- Vou **-assentiu ele com a cabeça- **Mas eu quero que você me prometa algo...**

**- Qualquer coisa!**

**- Naruto -**ele pega na minha mão- **eu quero... não eu preciso, ter certeza de que você não vai me trair... Posso confiar em você?**

Minha garganta está seca, mas que situação, eu tenho que encarar isso seriamente, levantei a cabeça cheio de coragem...

**Fim do 3º cap!**

**Hehehe -ri feito retardada enquanto desvia de tomates- Bom mais eu queria perguntar a vocês:**

"**VCS QUEREM QUE O GAARA FIQUE COM ALGUÉM? COM QUEM?"**

**respondam numa review, eh que estou mtu em dúvida, sobre o par ideal para o nosso ruivinho...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Inocência Enganosa**_

**N/a: **LA-RI-HOOO MINNA, esse cap. Já estava pronto a diasss, mas num tive tempo de postar, estava muuuitow ocupada no doce mundo da volta as aulas me divertindo no país da Matemática Financeira. Então, não ando tendo muito tempo, mas esta fic já esta quase na reta final.

**Temari POV**

-_ Onde está o Naruto? _-me pergunto enquanto olhos o relógio em meu pulso- _Será que o tal namorado conseguiu convencê-lo a não vir trabalhar hoje, espero que sim..._

Já são quinze para as dez e Naruto ainda não chegou, Orochimaru-sama disse que ele tem um programa especial essa noite, também fez algumas ameaças vazias para me intimidar, mas sei que não tem coragem de me chutar já que sou uma das garotas que trepam melhor nesse antro, o que significa lucro para ele.

**- Temari** -sinto alguém me enlaçar pela cintura.

**- Shika... Você viu o Naruto por ai **-digo colocando uma mão sobre a dele.

**- Não é ele ali** -diz ele apontando para porta de entrada por onde o baka está entrando e arrumando as calças no corpo.

**- Pelo jeito ele conseguiu despistar o namorado **-comento enquanto sigo a figura loira com os olhos.

**- Tentou, mas acho que não conseguiu **-contesta o moreno enquanto olha para a porta de entrada-

**- Do que você está falando** -sigo o olhar dele e me deparo com um garoto de boa aparência parado perto da porta.

**- Esta vendo aquele cara? **-move a cabeça na direção do garoto- **Ele estava aqui na outra noite e tenho quase certeza que seguiu o Naruto.**

Arregalei meus olhos e continuei avaliando o porte do garoto, com certeza não era daqui, não do tipo que precisasse pagar para uma foda -nem com mulheres nem com homens-, fazia mais o tipo garoto rico que vai a boas danceterias do centro, com certeza só poderia estar atrás de alguém, e como os olhos dele não desgrudam do Naruto...

**- Isso não vai dar certo-** olho para o relógio, cinco para as dez- **Vou tirar esse cara daqui...** -começo a andar até ele.

**- Espera... Como?** -pergunta o Nara vindo atrás de mim.

- Não sei mas na hora eu descubro -estou a alguns passos do cara, ele olha o relógio, depois olha para o Naruto, que estava bebendo algo, distraído, no balcão; então caminha lentamente saindo do bar.

Chego até a porta e observo ele chamar um táxi- Vá atrás dele... -digo para o garoto atrás de mim.

**- O que? **-pergunta Shikamaru, confuso.

**- Ele não estava com uma cara nada boa, não quero que cometa nenhuma loucura** -viro-me e fico de frente aos orbes castanhos- **faça isso pelo Naruto, por mim, por favor **-peço em tom de súplica, sabendo que ele não vai recusar.

**- Certo **-aceita, enquanto acaricia meu rosto-** Mas não faça essa cara** -pede se aproximando e me dando um selinho- **depois vai ter que me recompensar.**

**- Com certeza.** -respondo abrindo um lindo sorriso para ele, que pega o primeiro táxi e vai atrás do garoto.

Volto para dentro e vejo Naruto conversando com o Kabuto-san, com certeza o cara deve estar esperando, ainda bem que aquele garoto foi embora- _Mas ele estava com uma cara bem estranha..._

**Sasuke POV**

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que aconteceu depois que eu encostei meu adorável koi na parede, eu vou contar...

- **Mas eu quero que você me prometa algo...**

**- Qualquer coisa!**

**- Naruto -**pego na mão dele- **eu quero... não eu preciso, ter certeza de que você não vai me trair... Posso confiar em você? -**olho para o rosti dele, parece meio nervoso em responde a uma simples pergunta... mas também ele é praticamente um adúltero!

Continuo mirando fixamente, quando ele levanta a cabeça decidido e diz:

-** Mas é claro que eu nunca vou te trair Sasuke-TEMEEE eu te amo...**

Aquelas palavras doem em meu peito pois eu sei que ele não vai cumpri-las – Jure -ordeno, com os olhos estreitos- **jure que ninguém mais vai tocar este corpo, que ninguém mais vai beijar esta boca, que ninguém mais vai te ter em seus braços -**isso pareceu mais uma súplica do que uma ordem, mas o que eu posso fazer? Estou totalmente atordoado, oras!

- **Eu juro, eu não deixarei ninguém além de você...** -diz segurando meu rosto- **só você** -encosta levemente seus lábios nos meus, sem me beijar...

**- Acredito em você **-digo por fim, sem resistir aos encantos dessa pessoa que mesmo sendo o maior puto, ainda é o dono dos meus sentimentos...

Depois disso nós transamos, mas eu sei que vocês não querem saber... ok ok, querem mas eu não vou contar, depois nós cochilamos e eu tentei mantê-lo o máximo de tempo ao meu lado, mas todos sabem que Uzumaki Naruto é o cara mais teimoso desse mundo, então ele desceu as escadas correndo e saltou dentro do primeiro ônibus que viu. (N/a: realidade cruel, gentem meu Sasuke tah fikando piradoo/ Sasuke: o que vc esta falando de mim? -olhar mortal enquanto coloca balas na arma-/ Ladie: Naaaaa-da não -tremendo-)

Depois disso peguei um taxi e o segui até lá enquanto telefonava para o meu motorista- Alô, Shuichi-san, você poderia fazer aquilo que te ordenei, isso volte lá e pegue o garoto loiro isso, e depois leve-o para o apartamento do meu irmão, mande ele falar com o porteiro eu vou estar esperando no apartamento, isso e não esqueça de entregar o dinheiro para o dono do bar!

Fiquei dando um tempo lá naquele muquifo pra ver se o besta me via,mas tava mais preocupado em flertar e beber como uma vaca, depois sai de lá e peguei um táxi até o prédio onde fica o apto do Itachi, ele tá viajando então pediu pra mim cuidar de lá, também sei que ele tem uma arma de baixo do fundo falso da primeira gaveta do criado-mudo. (acreditem eu não estaria contando isso a vocês se tudo não fizesse parte do meu plano, e não me olhem com essa cara, eu não sou louco!!)

Abro a porta e entro repassando mentalmente o meu plano, primeiro vou colocar uma mascara ninja para cobrir meu rosto, depois vou com cuidado procurar o querosene e um pano limpo, algumas cordas e logo tudo estará pronto...

Ouço o interfone- _Então ele chegou! Eu juro, juro mesmo, por um instante um mísero instante eu pensei que ele fosse desistir, voltar atrás, que ele ia ser fiel a mim, a nós mas não... nunca deveria ter me envolvido, deveria ter deixado ele jogada na rua pra levar uma surra daqueles manés, quem sabe assim ele aprendesse _-um leve toque na porta me faz despertar do meu transe, respiro fundo antes de me instalar atrás da porta- **Entre!** -disfarço a minha voz, para que ele não me reconheça, a porta começa a se abrir devagar.

**- Oiii tou entrando** -diz ele enquanto entrava lentamente- **Sabe sobre o trabalho err... tipoh... eu tenho que acertar umas coisas sabe... **-fala ele relutante, me posiciono atrás dele- **Mas aonde é que você está? **

- **Aqui!** -exclamo tampando seu nariz e sua boca com o pano úmido, enquanto o imobilizo com um braço em frente aos seus ombros, ele tenta reagir mais eu sou mais forte, e logo fica inconsciente em meus braços- **Primeira parte do plano, concluída. **

**Shikamaru POV**

Aqui estou, segui o tal cara até um prédio classe media-alta no centro da cidade, ele entrou parecia tranquilo, já ia falar para o motorista voltar para o bar, até um pontinho loiro do outro lado da rua chamou a minha atenção, o Naruto por acaso estava entrando no mesmo prédio do cara.

_- Não estou gostando nada disso, e a Temari também não vai gostar, melhor eu dar um tempo aqui até que o baka do Naruto saia do prédio, aff isso é muito problemático!- _penso enquanto tiro um dinheiro bolso e entrego ao taxista.

Caminho pela calçada, do outro lado da rua é prédio em que o Naruto está, normalmente esses programas tendem a demorar de uma a duas horas, se o cliente for generoso, se não em meia hora já fazer serviço completo e bye bye...

Sento-me próximo a um poste e acendo um cigarro, a rua até que está bem movimentada, apesar que as pessoas ficam me olhando com um cara estranha, agora tem uma mulher atravessando antes de passar ao meu lado, ah! Como o preconceito é mesquinho!

E tempo passa...

E já fazem duas horas e meia que o Naruto está lá, isso só pode significar problemas, vou voltar para o bar e falar com a Temari, ela vai saber o que fazer, ela sempre sabe. Subo no primeiro táxi, dou o endereço, e conforme o carro anda fico pensando nas possibilidades:

1- O Naruto gostou do cliente e resolveu fazer hora extra -improvável-

2- O Naruto se encontrou com o namorado e resolveu ficar por lá ao invés de sair correndo -conta outra-

3- O namorado do Naruto o encontrou e decidiu amarra-lo e amordaça-lo antes dele sair correndo -talvez-

_- Peraí! Essa última possibilidade até que é bem provável, provável demais para o meu gosto, mas foi muito suspeito o namorado morar no mesmo prédio do tal cliente. O que eu faria se eu fosse um adolescente, rico, maluco e apaixonado pelo garoto mais promíscuo da cidade, pensando por esse lado posso dizer que o Naruto ta bem fodido, literal e figurativamente..._

O táxi para, eu pago e saio, agora como vou explicar isso pra aquela loira...

-** O QUEEEE!! SHIKAMARUUU, VOCÊ TEM CERTEZZA DO QUE ESTÁ ME CONTANDO? QUE O NAMORADO DO MEU IRMAOZINHO, É NA VERDADE UM ASSASSINO ESUPRADOR, ESTRIPADOR, SÁDICO, PEDÓFILO E SEQUESTRADOR!!**

_Se ela acha que ele vai pedir resgate pelos pedacinhos dele... quem sou eu para questionar _-penso enquanto olho ela dar voltas pelo quarto como uma leoa enjaulada.

- **Merda! **-exclama bebendo um copo de vodka de uma vez.

- _Sinal vermelho._ -penso, enquanto ando até ela para segurar o copo, pois ela esta fazendo muita força e vai acabar o quebrando.

- Vamos esperar até amanhã, se ele não aparecer, ai sim você poderá enlouquecer, por enquanto fique calma, invente uma desculpa para aquele velho aproveitador e volte para a casa descansar. -aconselho, saindo pela porta do quarto, sem dar tempo para discussão, sei que no fim ela vai acabar aceitando, ela sempre aceita.

**Gaara POV**

Acordo sentindo o cheiro forte do café, olho no relógio, 5:45, não, tem alguma coisa errada, café nessa casa só depois das seis. Com certeza o Naruto aprontou de novo...

Vou até a cozinha e encontro minha irmã com os olhos inchados e com uma expressão sombria.

- **O que aquele baka aprontou de novo? -**pergunto, já de mau humor.

- **Acho que ele foi sequestrado... -**ela responde tomando um gole de café.

- **Uchiha... **-com certeza, meu mau humor acaba de piorar...

**Reta final, próximo cap. Encontro entre os Sabaku e o sequestrador maluco, quer dizer, Sasuke...**

**bjokas e me deixem muitas rr**

BY: .DaRk LaDiE 26/03/08


End file.
